


If I Don't Say This

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Series: A Bear and A Halla [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat





	1. Chapter 1

Skyhold was a beautiful place, truly. Blackwall only regretted that they'd come under the circumstances they had. Though that was true for everyone. Many wish they'd left Haven sooner, and while Blackwall agreed... It was too late to change anything. They would not have left Haven otherwise. They could not have known what awaited them. Least of all Corypheus. That did not stop the man from feeling the same frustration as everyone else.

It was that frustration that lead to him walking the ramparts with the Herald. Skyhold was better. Cullen had already gone over that with the younger man. There was nothing for him to add. So instead he asked about his beliefs. If he really believed that he was the Herald of Andraste, like everyone needed him to be. And to his credit, Hanhari at least gave it a moment of thought before agreeing.  
He did believe. He had to be. No one else could do this. Under his voice, Blackwall could hear the thread of desperation. The need to be something and belong somewhere, to be someone. The human man could respect that, and in turn, didn't bring the revelation up. Instead he turned away, folding his arms and looking out over the valley under their fortress. "I shouldn't take up anymore of your time Herald."

"Actually," the elf began gently, "there was something I wanted to talk with you about Blackwall. If you aren't too troubled?"

"Of course not. What do you need?"

The younger man took a deep breath, swallowing as he seemed to sort through his thoughts. "Miris is... fond of you, I've noticed. Have you?"

Ah, the Lady. He'd meant to speak to her, as he had noticed and... "She deserves better than me, frankly."

Hanhari's expression hardened, "Oh? Well, so far I've seen just the opposite, but please, enlighten me." He folded his arms, waiting for Blackwall's answer.

"I don't know what I've done to earn that assessment, I've simply been decent." He looked back to the mountains, not sure he could face the Herald's sharp red eyes. Not in judgement.

"You have been decent, that's true. And she's told me more. ...She values the conversations you've had. Told me that... Blackwall, she sees something in you. Something more. I'm all but certain the feeling is mutual. I trust you Blackwall- why don't you trust yourself? Maybe it's none of my business, but I want to-"

Blackwall looked up then, "I'd never hurt her, if that's what you're asking. I'm just... not the sort of man she deserves."

"If she'd be safe with you... Blackwall, I'm not sure I understand the problem." Hanhari's folded arms fell back to his sides, expression softening to it's common concern and sympathy.

The human looked down, away from that as well. "I'm sorry. ...A woman like that deserves only the best."

"She does, but shouldn't the 'best' be left to _her_ discression?"

"...Love isn't always so wise, though I suppose you are right on that account." Blackwall scowled and turned his attention firmly back to the Elvhen man, "What exactly is this conversation supposed to be about, Herald?"

The elf looked like he'd been suckerpunched, and it quickly turned more serious, brows coming together as he looked down. "...I'm here in case... In case you're right. As a warning. Because even if it isn't my place, Blackwall, I'm going to keep looking out for her."  
Something about his expression as he looked up again, stern but sad as well, made Blackwall deeply concerned for the cause behind the younger elf's protective streak. But whatever that story was, it was the Lady's tale to tell, Blackwall would not ask anyone else. Not to mention, the Herald likely wouldn't tell it if asked anyhow. He was a good companion in that way as he was in many others.

"That's respectable... If it goes anywhere, you have my word that I'll remember this."

The tan skinned man nodded, "Thank you Blackwall... I don't mean to discourage just-"

"I know, Herald. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

The library didn't feel like a place for her. Miris wanted to flee back to Hanhari's tower, but this was important! Hanhari's happiness was important and it was very clear this was part of that. So she climbed all the steps and waited for ish'Pavus to notice her. Should have just cleared her throat or something, but he was obviously busy and Miris didn't want to intrude more than she had to. Nevertheless, when the human noticed her, he didn't jump. He was very good at maintaining a presentation of calm. Really the only time the man had seemed truly troubled to Miris' recollection had been after coming free of that hopeless blizzard.

Pushing the thought aside, the woman greeted the human. "I hope you are well today."

"I am," he said cheerily. "Whatever are you doing here today Miris?" Dorian wore a pleasant smile, glancing at her over a book that he'd picked out and was paging through.

"I wanted to talk with you about Hanhari. Even if it's a bit of a strange thing to do, he is my friend after all."

There was a tiny hiccup in the rhythm of his movements, but it was nearly invisible. Miris wondered if maybe she'd imagined it. "What about our illustrious Herald then? I'm sure you must have a great deal to say, having known him for so long."

"Do you want to talk somewhere else, ish'Pavus?" Miris frowned at him a little. The mage was often evasive and well-humored, but how to handle him in return wasn't always the most clear. Perhaps it was that he was social, but still inclined to keep some things private. Not always an easy thing to do, depending on the subject. "I do not mind...."

"Hm... Well, far be it for me to talk about the Inquisitor when so many are doing it already but if you insist. Would you rather talk about this elsewhere?" He closed his book, expression becoming thoughtful.

Miris nodded and watched as he carefully returned the tome to it's place. "I am sorry if it is too much trouble. I have-" She stopped short when he held a hand up and shoke his head. It took a moment for her to realize that he was offering her his arm after, but once she had Miris was quick to take it.

"Excellent, let's be along then!" With a small pat to her hand, he smiled and started off, leading her along towards his quarters. There were, after all, no quiet public places in Skyhold. After they'd arrived and he'd closed the door behind them the man started, "So, I know you aren't the sort for your garden variety gossip, least of all about Hanhari of all people."

"It is not gossip, no. ...I was wondering what you think of him. I will not tell him, if you would like me not to." Miris pulled away from the mage and turned to face him, hoping that she would get a straight answer from him.

"Ah... Well, in that case... He's a good man. Probably a little too kind for his own good for the most part; in that regard his temper serves him well." Dorian shifted slightly, folding his arms. "I'm curious why you'd ask. You know him better than I do."

"I ask because he likes you. More than I have seen him like anyone. Even those blatantly trying to win his favor. You are driving him a little crazy." Miris smiled a little at the thought. Hanhari had clearly been interested since Haven, but over their few weeks at Skyhold it'd already gotten obviously worse. Yet he never seemed to make a proper move! Miris hoped this might help them both.

Dorian smiled, "Well, I am charming aren't I? But are you truly certain you have the right idea? I mean, what you're implying..."

The huntress gave a firm nod, "Completely. I have spoken with him about it a little... And overheard him say some... funny things. Good things, for you I suppose though. Perhaps."

"...I see. Well... I've spoken to him about it a little but, ah.... Officially..."

Miris perked up from her seriousness, "Oh! You have? This is good."

The man gave a shaky sigh, "Indeed, it was. ...I suppose I'll try and find a moment to speak with him about it again?"

She nodded eagerly, "You should. ...But please, before I go? ...Please be good to him. He deserves more good things than he has, and you would be a very good thing. Also do not die, but that is so regardless of what happens with he and you." Miris reached out, giving the younger soul's hand a quick squeeze. "I would like very much for you both to be happy."

Dorian seemed to have blanked out, simply nodding to her requests. "I... I can- I will do my best." His lips twitched up into a flimsy smile as he tried to lighten his own mood from whatever chaos seemed to be fogging his head. "I suppose I'll have you to answer to if I fail somehow?"

"Yes. Maybe. It depends on how badly you fail, but I do not think you are that kind of a man."


End file.
